The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire
The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire rewards those who serve the empire with particular distinction. It was established in 1786 by King Celasin, and comprises three classes. King Celasin established the Order to reward contributions in government and state service. There are no limits to the number of people who may be appointed to each class of this Order and awards are not limited to only men, like the Order of the Garter. It is awarded at the Sovereign's pleasure as a personal gift on recipients from the Kingdom of Pyrus. The Order was first awarded in 1786. New appointments to the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire can be made at any time. Classes The three classes of appointment to the Order are, in descending order of precedence: # Knight Grand Cross or Dame Grand Cross of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire (GCE) # Knight Commander or Dame Commander of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire (KCE or DCE) # Knight Companion or Dame Companion of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire (KPE or DPE) Vestments and Accouterments For ceremonial occasions, the Badge,'' which is the insignia of the Order, is worn by all members: * For a Knight Grand Cross or Dame Grand Cross the ''badge is a circle of gold with three points in the sinister, sinister-base and base positions and a silver inset plate with the letters ‘GCE’ in the dexter-chief which is worn on a red riband or sash, passing from the right shoulder to the left hip, pinned above the right breast on a red ribbon differenced with gold and maroon just above the'' badge''. * For a Knight Commander or Dame Commander the badge is a circle of gold with a silver orle with three points gold in the sinister, sinister-base and base positions and a silver inset plate with the letters ‘KCE’ or ‘DCE’ in the dexter-chief which is worn on a red ribbon differenced with silver and maroon just above the badge ''around the neck. * For a Knight Commander or Dame Commander the ''badge is a circle of gold with a silver bordure and raised silver orle with three points gold in the sinister, sinister-base and base positions and a silver inset plate with the letters ‘KPE’ or ‘DPE’ in the dexter-chief which is worn on a red ribbon differenced with maroon just above the badge around the neck. Members are expected to wear formal dress or military uniform. Precedence and Privileges Knights Grand Cross, Knights Commander and Knights Companion are entitled to prefix “Sir” to their forenames. Wives of Knights Grand Cross, Knights Commander or Knights Companion may prefix “Lady” to their surnames. Dames Grand Cross, Dames Commander and Dames Companion are entitled to prefix “Lady” to their forenames. Husbands of Dames Grand Cross, Dames Commander or Dames Companion do not receive any title or privilege. Such forms are not used by royalty, peers or clergymen, who instead use only the appropriate post-nominal letters. From time to time, individuals are appointed to a higher grade within the Order, thereby ceasing usage of the junior post-nominal letters. In their heraldic achievements, Knights and Dames Grand Cross of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire may encircle their escutcheon with the riband of the Order and are entitled to receive non-hereditary heraldic supporters. In their heraldic achievement, Knights and Dames Commander and Knights and Dames Companion of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire may suspend from behind their escutcheon the appropriate badge of the order. Current Knights and Dames Knights and Dames Grand Cross See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Grand Cross of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire Knights and Dames Commander See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Commander of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire Knights and Dames Companion See Also:- List of Knights and Dames Companion of the Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire Category:Orders, Decorations and Awards of the Kingdom of Pyrus Category:Orders of Chivalry